


My Favorite Tale

by Gemiblu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, if the fandom wont give me what i need i'm gonna make it myself, mouth fingers, soft and hard boys, that's the good shit, vocal boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemiblu/pseuds/Gemiblu
Summary: He would tease him about his ridiculous tales of knights, chivalry and love. Felix found Ashe's over enthusiasm about such things a wasted exertion of energy and emotion.But Felix found that maybe, as long as Ashe was involved and gave him that look, those stories weren't as bad as he once thought.





	My Favorite Tale

“I’ll have to show you another tale from when I was a child. Don’t give me such a look, I swear you’ll like it!”

Ashe pulled Felix along behind him into the maze that was the library. Through the windows, the setting sun was making its way down, the sky turning ablaze as day turned into dusk. Ashe’s grip on his wrist wasn’t tight, and Felix could easily pull himself away from the smaller man if he wanted to. But he didn’t want to.

Ever since Ashe shared his past with Felix, and Felix likewise, the two seemed to find themselves in each other’s company more often. In the dining hall, studying in the common room, and, more often than not, scaling the tall shelves of the library for their favorite knight tales and stories they could share with one another.

In the beginning, Felix found Ashe’s relentless chatter about noble knights and heroes of legends to be bothersome, annoying, disgustingly optimistic and distracting. But now he found himself disgusted by how distracted he would get when Ashe’s eyes lit up as he talked about the hero swooping in to save the people, his hands flying this way and that to exaggerate the story. Felix couldn’t help but notice how the other’s cheeks would grow even more red in his excitement, the color bringing out his freckles, making him appear even cuter if possible. It was when Felix had thoughts such as these that he would be kept him up all night, thinking about how his heart would speed up just thinking about how soft the other looked and how passionate he was about the subjects he adored. In these late nights, he came to realize that perhaps, over time, his feelings of friendship towards Ashe morphed without him knowing into something more.

Felix become hyperaware of Ashe’s touches, his bright green eyes that looked confidently into his own copper ones, and the way the archer always seemed to seek him out when he entered the room. He would be lying if he didn’t hope that perhaps the younger boy had the same confusing feelings as Felix did. Maybe he wished to confront them and seek out the reason as well.

But this time was no different as Ashe dragged him up the library stairs and into a corner that didn’t seem to be visited much if the dust said much about it. But Ashe excitedly approached a shelf as it was his own personal collection, pulling out a book with confidence that it was the one he was looking for.

“Now this one is a bit different from the other tales I’ve showed you, it gets a little sappy near the end.”

Felix allowed Ashe to open up to his favorite part and excitedly put the book into his waiting hands. Ashe stayed close to Felix’s side, his shoulder leaning against Felix’s as he peered over to read the part with him. The most common of touches and Felix felt as though his shoulder was burning. Felix thanked the Goddess for the good graces and genes that his blush didn’t show on his face.

“You know how I feel about over emotional lore.” Felix gave him a skeptical quirk of the brow, “Let me guess, the knight saves the day from a dragon or an army and what not and he’s promised the hand of the princess of the kingdom?”

Ashe pouted his lips and Felix tried not to shift his eyes to look at them.

“No! Well, almost but not entirely. The knight does save the day and save the kingdom, but he doesn’t have eyes for any princesses. No no! His heart aches for a comrade in arms!”

“Ugh, love stores. Where’s the action? Where’s the battle and victory?”

It’s not that Felix didn’t enjoy romance stories or tales with happy endings concluding in marriage. In the past, he enjoyed tales such as those to calm his heart and prevent him from getting too cynical about his due fate of a marriage arrangement to a noble women he will probably never have met. But now he couldn’t bring himself to read such things because when the hero kissed the princess, Felix’s mind saw the fair haired beauty as Ashe, gripping his shirt and gasping into the kiss. When Felix read about married, he imaged what Ashe would look like on his special day, what it would be like to see him in white and gold. When Felix read about particularly obscene things, he was still young after all, he could only imagine Ashe below him, arching his back in pleasure, moans of Felix’s name being chanted like the prayers Ashe was so used to practicing. Felix would be lying if he said he never took pleasure for himself with Ashe at the forefront of his thoughts. But he felt as though he was tainting his friend, sullying him in such a lewd way. And so, it’s been quite a few months since Felix read a romance novel.

Ashe hit the Felix’s arm playfully as he laughed.

“You are always going on about battles and such, can’t you enjoy soft stories about kindness, warmth and love for once?”

Felix averted his eyes from Ashe’s to gaze back down at the book, feigning to read. He couldn’t see the bright glow to Ashe’s beautiful eyes for much longer or he would bend in his impulsive weakness.

“I won’t speak much of the ending, but the romance between the knight and his comrade is admirable and unforeseen even by the knight until her very life is in danger!”

Ashe was growing excited again and it was contagious, Felix felt his heart speed up. His eyes drifted easily back to Ashe. He turned the page.

“Go on.”

Ashe’s eyes twinkled, “Ah! Caught your attention now have I?” his laugh was gentle and it made Felix’s stomach flutter. “The knight and his comrade knew each other in the academy when they were young, and boy, did she put him in his place. He once was arrogant because he came from a noble family. He believed no one else was better than him at the sword and no one would ever best him as a knight as well.”

Felix’s lips twitched at the irony, perhaps this was a tale about him.

“She pestered him every day, making him practice with her, forcing him to teach her his techniques and teasing him when he would fumble. She taught him humility and he taught her skill.”

Ashe had a tendency to purse his lips when he swelled in emotion at any exiting story. Felix found it very distracting.

“And he was foolish enough not to see his feelings for her?”

“Well isn’t that the twist of it all, he knew but he denied his feelings!” Ashe, in his excitement, put his hands onto Felix’s arm, gripping the fabric there and smiling slyly in Felix’s direction as if he had the best kept secret of the kingdom. “He felt as though his feelings towards her were wrong, and refused to act on them.”

“Well the knight is foolish for not doing as he felt was right. It was clear that she was good with him and her reciprocated feelings could be seen so clearly. It seems to me like he was a coward afraid to act for fear of rejection.”

Felix turned his body to face Ashe, his attention completely caught. Felix blamed the small spaces between book shelves for their close proximity, Ashe’s back was nearly pushed against the shelf they pulled the book from. Felix tried to control his thoughts from wandering.

“But Felix, are you not a noble yourself? You must understand his plight. Having feelings for a fellow student, being so young and naive, emotions swelling in his youth. He must have questioned if his feelings were true or even appropriate. He was sure to have a duty to his family”

“Forget the family, he must seek his own happiness. If it were me I would have kissed her already!”

Felix did not know when he grew as passionate as Ashe about the story but he got closer in his burst of emotions, his shadow looming over Ashe as the other looked up at him with surprise and another emotion that Felix could not read.

“H-he couldn’t. No-not with her.” Ashe’s voice was quieter, nearly a whisper.

“And why not? As long as there’s love, isn’t that enough?”

Felix saw Ashe’s throat bob in nervousness. Felix felt particularly anxious himself. The tension between them was crisp and new. But not unwelcome.

“B-but…”

Ashe seemed to realize how close they were now and in a small attempt at space, stepped back only to bump into the book shelve behind him. His face had grown red and his eyes avoided Felix’s adamantly. He had nowhere to go.

“But what Ashe?”

His face was tilted to the ground almost in shame. Felix nearly missed his words.

“But.. I...she’s just a commoner…”

The slip up did not go unnoticed.

Felix could not help himself anymore as he snatched Ashe by the chin and lifted his face up to meet his own. His lips pressed against Ashe’s earning him a small gasp in surprise as well as a hand taking hold on his own against Ashe’s jaw. The grip was firm but not resisting, a soft tremor could be felt in the fingers.

Feeling no sign of regret or distaste, Felix pushed forward, his body flush against Ashe’s as he moved his lips deeply and languidly over Ashe’s soft ones. Once, twice. The soft whimpers elicited from Ashe’s throat spurred Felix on, his tongue licking its way through pliant lips, parting obediently at Felix’s request. Both of them were clearly inexperienced as their tongues moved together in what they could only guess was a sloppy rhythm. Ashe’s grip moved from Felix’s wrist to his shirt, both hands gripping with a sense of holding on for dear life, afraid to be swept away by the sensation. A filthy moan escaped Ashe that nearly made Felix lose control of himself, his free arm coming to Ashe’s hip and pushing him harder against the wall of books.

But somehow he kept some sense and pulled back from his attack on Ashe’s swollen lips, enough to catch their breath, to feel the moment between them, to see each other and acknowledge just what was happening between them. Both their breathes were shallow, their faces red, and their shock evident. Felix released his hold on Ashe’s jaw. Someone had to say something.

“Ashe…I…I’m sor-“

“Please hold.”

Ashe’s interruption made Felix meet his searing green eyes, they glistened, as if Ashe was about to cry.

“Do you regret what you have done? Do you regret kissing me?”

How could Felix say anything but the truth when Ashe looked the way he did. Felix knew he was the reason Ashe looked so flustered and disheveled. He was the reason Ashe radiated heat all over his body. But the look Ashe was giving him was also the reason why he kissed him in the first place.

“No. Never. Truth be told, I’ve wished to do that for some time.”

The confession surprised not only Ashe but Felix as well. It was as if he came to terms with his feelings the second Ashe looked at him as if he wanted Felix to devour him.

“Then please…”

Ashe brought one of his hands up to Felix’s cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. The smile that graced the lips which Felix was just kissing was genuine and happy.

“Please Felix do not stop.”

He did not need to be told twice as a small laugh left his lips before he brought them back to meet Ashe’s. The enthusiasm returned as Ashe’s hands wove into Felix’s hair, messing up his pony tail but drawing him every closer. They both breathed into each other’s mouths between passes, their lips moving together slower this time, their tongues taking time to taste and play with the others. Ashe groaned openly as Felix lightly bit his bottom lip, the sound plummeting to Felix’s crotch, he could feel his pants getting more snug as they continued.

Felix moved from Ashe’s bruised lips to his jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses along the sharp jawline as his fingers began to unbutton the other boy’s collar and jacket. Once freed, the skin of Ashe’s neck held no hope as they fell victim to Felix’s lips and teeth. Ashe’s hands tightened in Felix’s hair as he left marks against the pale skin, moans openly praising the shivers running through his body. Felix was sure to lick the sore spots he bit in order to sooth the pain, but the feeling of the cool tongue on his skin just made Ashe that much more desperate. He ground his hips against Felix desperately.

“F-felix please. Oh G-Goddess forgive me.” He ground his hips even harder into Felix, getting the relief he desperately needed. He bit his lip to attempt to contain his moan but all the sensations of Felix’s teeth on his neck, his hands all over his body and the hardness rubbing against his own bulge was mind numbing. “Please…kiss me again. I w-want you. Please, I need it.”

Felix hissed against Ashe’s neck as desire washed over him.

“Fuck Ashe, saying such things.”

He brought his lips back to Ashe’s, to which the other boy moaned happily as he opened his mouth to meet Felix’s. But his hands wandered from their spot against Ashe’s waist and moved to the front of his uniform pants. The bulge there matched his own as his hands began to rub the area in earnest. Ashe arched his back into Felix as he cried out his name unabashedly. One of his hands leaving Felix’s hair to cover the one at his crotch. Ashe pushed down on Felix’s hand and ground into it, encouraging the pressure from the other.

“Yes, there. Please.”

More pressure was added as Ashe continued to grind desperately into Felix’s palm. Whimpers growing more frantic and working Felix into a frenzy. He laughed at this new side of Ashe, breathing into the others ear, biting the lobe gently.

“Who knew someone as quiet as you could be this vocal in the throes of passion, hmm?”

“D-Don’t tea-ah! Tease me you jerk.”

Felix finally grabbed Ashe’s belt and started unbuckling the clasps. The clanging of the metal made both of them swallow deeply in anticipation.

“I think as you are, you can’t tell me to do anything.”

Ashe gasped loudly as he felt Felix’s fingers gently wrap around his straining member. His mind felt foggy and he couldn’t fathom this was happening, in the library no less. Through his tear filled eyes he managed to gaze at the sword master who held his body firm even though he personally felt as if it would rattle apart from his tremors. Ashe had always thought Felix was gorgeous, perhaps he would look even more handsome without the constant furrow to his brow. Ashe had always admired Felix’s strength and his fire, but now both were directed towards him and Ashe felt wonderfully overwhelmed by it.

With trembling hands he pulled Felix’s face to his own again, his lips softly meeting the others in a painfully slow caress. A particularly sultry exchange had Felix groaning in desire for more. In a breathy voice, strained from his desire, Ashe managed to call Felix’s name once more.

“Felix”

Felix’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation that washed over him, the desperation of their actions fell away and deep rooted desire flowed through his veins instead. He wanted to take his time with Ashe. He wanted to enjoy every noise that the other elicited, every arch of his body, every desperate plea for more of Felix’s attention. His hand gave a slow, drawn out stroke, his thumb coming to the top of Ashe’s cock and swiping across the sensitive head. The full body shutter Felix felt against his own as Ashe practically writhed under him fueled his dominating need. His hand continued to move languidly up and down the dripping member, using its own juices to ease the friction.

Felix couldn’t take his eyes away from Ashe as he watched every small reaction. Ashe closed his eyes as he made breathy whimpers into Felix’s mouth, between his attempts to continue kissing. Felix saw how, subconsciously, Ashe’s back arched away from the book shelve to get closer to him, the hands on Felix’s shirt pulling him in close as if afraid Felix would change his mind and just stop. His hips shallowly thrusted into Felix’s palm, encouraging their actions even if the smaller boys was stark red from either embarrassment or exertion and crying tears which spoke of pleasure.

“You look so good like this.” Felix couldn’t help but let the comment slip, overwhelmed by the sight “Does it feel good Ashe?”

Ashe’s eyes opened and he nodded shyly, not seeming to trust his voice to do more than moan in ecstasy. Felix had to kiss him softly again.

“You don’t know how often I’ve thought about this. It’s even better than I imagined.”

Ashe squeezed his eyes shut tightly as another whimper escaped, his cock dripping even more at the words. Felix couldn’t help peppering kisses all over Ashe’s face as he whispered even more encouraging words as his hands continued to play. But Ashe felt like a mess while Felix was still coherent, and he wasn’t satisfied with that.

Ashe’s hands left their desperate grip on Felix’s shirt and made their way to the other’s buckle, unfastening it easily with his nimble fingers before Felix could even comprehend what was happening. Ashe smiled at the surprised gasp as he took Felix’s own girth in his hands. He was embarrassed to say that even the weight of Felix’s member in his palm was making him dizzy with desire and he stroked the hard member in earnest, earning him one of the first loud moans from Felix.

“You’re not the only one who’s thought of this.”

Ashe shuffled down the other’s pants and under clothes until he had enough room to really take out his whole member, Ashe temped a look down to see. It was better than he had imagined. Ashe had to admit that he thought about Felix taking him before, in many different ways. But actually seeing it for himself made the reality of what they were doing much clearer.

Their breathes mingled together as they slowly stroked each other, names falling on exhaled breathes and moans intermittent with their exchanged kisses. Their desperation from earlier seemed to have dissolved into slow exchanges of sensation, both wanting to give the other the upmost of their pleasure and attention. But no matter how close both felt like they were getting, It wasn’t enough.

Ashe whined as he thrusted his hips forward in irritation, the sensation was getting numb, not ebbing away but not getting any closer to his finish. Felix hissed as he felt the same.

“Felix please, I’m so close. I need more of you.”

Felix huffed through a smile but kissed Ashe again, he really couldn’t bring himself to tell him ‘no’.

“Then brace yourself.”

Ashe didn’t have a moment before Felix took his free hand and put his fingers into Ashe’s mouth, the smaller boy choking in shock for a moment before he was distracted by an even warmer sensation at his cock. A quick glance down showed that Felix had brought their members together in his hand, their tips mixing juices at their weeping heads. The velvet skin of Felix’s dick against his own as well as the thought of what they were doing seemed to put Ashe on the edge of what he was missing before. And then Felix combined the thrusting of his fingers into Ashe’s mouth with the stroking of their cocks together, and Ashe felt completely overwhelmed again. He moaned around Felix’s fingers as his tongue lapped at the digits that pushed deep into his throat, sucking them and soaking them. Felix enjoyed the sight of Ashe looking a wreck and writhing against him with ever stroke of his hands. The pressure in Felix’s stomach was building from the sight in front of him as well as the sensation of Ashe pulsing and twitching in his hand against his own cock.

“A-Ashe..I-I’m close.”

His hand sped up around them both and the moans around his fingers grew higher in pitch, Ashe desperately trying to catch his breathe around Felix’s fingers. He was close too.

The sensation seemed to gather and gather, both of them rutting into each other, searching for that blissful end. But it seemed that the Goddess was unforgiving to sinners in her monastery.

“Hello? Is anyone up here?”

Felix’s hands quickly withdrew from Ashe’s mouth to cover it instead, muffling the frustrated groans as Felix’s other hand stopped its ministrations as well. Ashe seemed to cry even more in frustration.

“Yes sir I am here, what is it?”

Felix called with a steady voice that nearly shocked himself. It did not match the filthy state he found himself in.

“Oh Felix, I thought you and Ashe had come up here.” The voice didn’t grown closer so Felix knew the librarian wasn’t approaching. “The library is closing so please finish up whatever you both are studying. I’ll be sure to let the professor know how hard you both are working.”

“Thank you sir, we’ll be out shortly.”

They both listened to the soft tapping of his steps before they were gone and Felix released Ashe’s mouth, and dropped his hand from where he joined their flesh. Both of them still painfully hard but it was impossible to continue here.

Ashe looked down as if in shame, he was a mess. Tears and drool on his face, marks all along his neck and collar, and a weeping erection that was still hard and red with frustration. Felix was no better with his discomfort but lifted Ashe’s chin, as he had done before, and kissed him softly on his swollen lips. Ashe reciprocated as well as he sighed out his tension.

“I…guess this is where we must part…”

Felix quirked a brow as he began to fix Ashe’s unbuttoned jacket and place everything back as it should be.

“Is it?”

Felix used his sleeve to wipe away the tears and drool from Ashe’s confused face before moving on to fix his own appearance and place himself back into his pants.

“But we can’t continue? We must depart. The librarian might know if we stall!”

Felix kissed Ashe once more, slowly and lingering against the tender sensation of the other’s lips.

“But I am not finished being satisfied and I know you are not as well. My room isn’t too far from the library if you are interested in continuing?”

The smile that blossomed onto Ashe’s lips, and the smile that caused all of this to transpire, was bright, beautiful and one of Felix’s most favorite things. Ashe took Felix by the wrist, his grip tight this time, and dashed down the library stairs, and out of the double doors. He waved to the librarian as they passed as he attempted to scold them for running.

The book holding one of Ashe’s favorite tales, the knight falling in love with a commoner comrade, remained discarded on the floor in the library. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta make fics for my rare pairs my damn self smh


End file.
